


Today’s Gonna Be

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Robosexuality, mild restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: “You can hear when I get morning wood? That’s so cool!”





	Today’s Gonna Be

Jimmy’s eyes snapped open and he felt the pleasant tingle as his sensory inputs came online, filling him with anticipation for the day ahead. He beamed as he made his way across the laboratory - he had an appointment to keep. 

The Commander loved to be held, and he wanted nothing more than for Jimmy to share his bed at night after he finished charging. No funny business, as he put it, not with the guys around; just good old-fashioned spooning. But it was simply not possible. Jimmy’s body was hard metal, heavy, with sharp edges. He might damage the Commander while he slept, trap a nerve or cut off his circulation, at the very least he might bruise him. The Commander didn’t care, of course, reckless of physical danger as he was; but Jimmy stood firm. So a compromise had been reached. 

“Jimmy? What are you doing in here? He’s not even awake yet!” Eaglebones squinted up at him as he took his place by the Commander’s bed. 

“And I will be here when he wakes up,” Jimmy replied simply, earning himself an array of vomiting sounds from the guitarist, a heartfelt “aww!” from Crash.

Ricky Fitness was equinanimous. “Hey, Jimmy. If you’re gonna be up this early, would you be able to fix me a breakfast smoothie for when I get back from my run?”

“Already done,” Jimmy nodded, and accepted Ricky’s hi-five as he strode towards the door. 

“I wanna smoothie too!” Crash exclaimed, and hurtled after him, but Jimmy barely heard them, his attention now focussed entirely on the sleeping Commander.

His covers were kicked aside, defeated in the nightly battles he fought in his dreams, and he lay curled with his face buried in his forearm. His chest rose and fell evenly, and his pajamas had ridden up ever so slightly, baring a strip of soft tan skin. Jimmy blinked, twice. 

A sense of aesthetics was probably a necessity in order to be able to create music, so it made sense to Jimmy that it was part of his programming. Erotic appreciation was different. The way the Commander looked, the way he sounded and tasted and _felt_... it should all have been mere objective data. 

It wasn’t, and Jimmy craved it deeply. He reached out and ran a cold metal thumb along the small of his back. 

The Commander made a choked gasping sound and sat up. His moustache was slightly smudged, and his eyes were heavy with sleep, those eyes that Jimmy could study for hours and still not be entirely certain if he was rendering them correctly, the precise levels of greens and blues and greys... He smiled at the sight of Jimmy, which caused a slow spark of pleasure to begin spreading through the wires in his belly.

“You been watching me sleep, Robot? Eww, gross!” He screwed up his face and hid it in his pillow, pretending he wasn’t delighted to be the center of attention, before shifting over and patting the space on the mattress beside him. Jimmy made him wait, just for a moment. 

“Aww c’mon Jimmy, you tease!” The Commander whined, and Jimmy gave in, climbing into the bunk and stretching out alongside his warm, solid body. He embraced him, one arm supporting the Commander’s head, the other hand petting the soft dark hair that ran up to his chest and down from his navel. 

“Killer hug, bro,” he pronounced with sleepy contentment. Eaglebones gave a loud huff of disgust and evidently gave up on the idea of a lie in, heading instead for the shower. Jimmy pressed a kiss to the nape of the Commander’s neck, listening to him breathe, noting the shift in the sound of the blood rushing through his vessels. 

“Would you like me to help you out with that?” he murmured after a while. 

“How could you tell?”

“Subtle changes in your systemic vascular resistance. Also, I know you.”

“You can _hear_ when I get morning wood? That’s so cool... Also, yes please.”

The Commander wriggled his hips awkwardly until he had his pajamas down to his knees, and Jimmy let his hand slip lower, eliciting a hiss of pleasure and discomfort at his cold hand on warm skin. His erection was stiff and hot, swelling against his palm. He cupped the Commander’s balls, heavy and satisfying, before loosely encircling his penis. It had taken a few of the wrong kind of shrieks before Jimmy had learned how to correctly modulate his grip, but now he had it down to a fine art. He held him and stroked gently while the Commander groaned and rutted into Jimmy’s fist, slow and lazy at first, then with a more determined pace. 

As he came closer to the edge, the Commander’s throat and chest flushed red, and he began to cover his face with his hand, alternately hiding his eyes and biting his fist to stifle the the stream of gasps and moans and half-broken words. Jimmy frowned. 

“No,” he said softly, and captured both of the Commander’s hands in his own unoccupied one. It took a little doing, and some angling of his arm that definitely wouldn’t be possible for a human, but it was worth it to see the look of surprise and delight on the Commander’s face, and feel the way his penis bobbed eagerly. Jimmy stroked him to completion, watching unblinkingly as his eyes grew large and dark and his face contorted with pleasure, as he came with Jimmy’s name on his lips. 

The Commander lay in his arms, spent and breathless, until he recovered enough to turn around to face him. 

“Make out with me,” he whispered urgently, and Jimmy was more than happy to comply. “That thing with you pinning my hands, that was _awesome_. Could we do it again sometime? I have some, uh, some ideas...”

“I would love to hear them, Commander.”

“So what’s on the agenda for today?”

Jimmy pressed his finger to his temple and made his eyes flash, not because he couldn’t remember otherwise, but because he knew the Commander got a kick out of it. 

“Today we are playing a show in Calvera City, then with the money we make from the show we can buy enough gas to take the Battletram to North Haverbrook, where we will help the locals deal with an infestation of cannibalistic mansize ducks.”

“Alright! So we’ve got a gig, a fight and then afterwards... maybe a little smooching? A hot date with a hot robot?” He sighed. “Today could be the best day of my life.”

Jimmy held the Commander and tried to force himself to stop analysing his emotions, simply to feel them. He was designed to be a loving, caring protector of humanity; and the Commander was so quintessentially human, with his soft body and his big heart and his desire for all the food and all the music and all the fun; so maybe it made sense, Jimmy thought, that he should love him the most.


End file.
